<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Decision by vashtra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536877">A Decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vashtra/pseuds/vashtra'>vashtra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vashtra/pseuds/vashtra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has a decision to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have never been so frustrated in my entire life. I have been replaying her facial expressions for the past couple hours just trying to understand what she was thinking. With all three men, she had looked merely annoyed. After almost 100 years of life, this one mortal woman had woven her way into my thoughts like nothing else before. Bella Swan, why did you say no to going to the dance? Were you actually busy? Did you have someone else in mind? I was driving myself crazy. Just a couple days ago I had decided to leave her alone completely. I had tried to convince myself that nothing would be worth endangering my family or her. Why then did I feel so irrationally angry at the mortal men who had asked her to the dance? How could I justify this feeling to myself without coming to the conclusion that I might already be in too deep to ignore her? It was wrong and selfish and stupid of me to do anything other than leave her alone, but I wasn’t sure that was even an option anymore. My head spun in these circles for hours until I couldn’t take it anymore. I lept gently out of my window and started running, not focusing on where my body was taking me. <br/>       I shouldn’t have been surprised to end up outside of her window. All the lights were off and I could hear her breathing softly, as well as the gentle beat of her heart. My body moved almost without my control and I ended up next to her bed. I looked down at her sleeping form and had to resist reaching out to stroke her face. Right now it felt as if the thirst didn’t matter. My family didn’t matter. My future didn’t matter. All that mattered was I was looking at the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. From listening to her conversations with others, I knew she would disagree with that statement, but it was true. I started silently pacing her room while peeking glances at her sleeping form. Why did I think being surrounded by her scent would help me think clearly? As my thoughts continued to anxiously wander, I heard a soft but clear “Edward” come from behind me. I froze, thinking I had been caught, but I could hear her heart and breathing stay the same. It’s a testament to how far removed I have been from humans that it took me a minute to realize what had happened. The truth caused a surge of emotion to rush through me. She had been dreaming, of me. My personal goddess had been dreaming of me. A second “Edward” interrupted my thoughts as I felt like my chest would explode. Unknowingly, she had just sealed our fates. I knew that after tonight, I could never leave her alone. It would be us for as long as she would have me. For good or bad, my lonely existence was never to be lonely again. I felt like laughing and crying. Instead I sat next to her bed and watched her face; already my favorite show. If she wouldn’t heed my warnings, which seemed likely, tomorrow would be the start of our forever. I had never felt so content or sure in my entire life. Bella and Edward: our names would be intertwined in the stars. I left at the first rays of sun; I was already anxious to see her. I had a smile on my face the whole morning and I had never felt lighter. Right or wrong, I had made my decision and the only option left was to fall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>